you complete me
by catwoman
Summary: A dark returns to domino city on a request of his light. He goes through his emotions as he comes to terms with what must happen...


I have heard the people talking about us. Behind are backs. I still hear them even now. The secrets they whisper and the lies they spread. I have stopped caring. You're no longer able to stand by my side. You the reason that I fight the reason my I'm here. I still sense your sprit as it fights for one last chance to see them. You are my light, my soul, and my conscious. I'm afraid now. Yes I'm afraid now, for this time I know that Anubis will judge you worth and Orisis will not let go of the god that you truly are and keep you by his side.

I'm not by your side as such and I heard them talking about you, over you. Just as you can't react doesn't mean that you're no longer there, that you can't hear those spiteful words that effect your gentle soul. I hear your sobs from your soul room, you've lock the door on me; you never locked me out before, even in the days I was cruel to you and your friends you never locked me out. Please let me backing I'm sorry. Please let me show you. I've return to domino city once more, these city in which i fled all those year ago removing you from those you loved, I wish I could return those years to you but wishing can't change want I've done.

I took you from the friends you made in them. This town was once filled with happiness and hope is now full of empty dreams and cold promises. The scene before me glitters with gold as the sun starts to set and the sky explodes with the dark blues and reds that make such a spectral so awe-inspiring view. It's empty to me without you to show me the light, as I feel you slipping away from me. Don't go yet, hold on just a bit longer. You complete me

Still I walk to find them a thousands inane steps. My feral senses guide me to him. There are so many dark souls here but merely one that can escort me to the light that you cry out for. So you can attain redemption that he doesn't need to bestow on you my light, It's me who need redemption I failed to save him when he need me the most. As I failed to save you now and only this can bring you peace.

My feet guide me to the city park where I can recognize that distinct soul that is his. I watch for a while within the darkness of the trees before I approach the enchanting scene that is set before me. The smile that across his face as he looks towards his light playing with the smallest light of all, such a rare sight, a pity the world has been void of that smile for so long. I watch as arms drape around him and the tri-hair pharaoh nuzzles his neck. In one point along the time line he would have suffer greatly for the betrayal of those actions. But I could feel no anger just the over whelming numbness that is consuming me. The knowledge that I'm almost incomplete is consuming my dark soul.

My feet start to move towards them my feet barely sliding over the ground and the knowledge that I'm about to devastate the happy scene that has enchanted me. I can't bear to raise my unworthy eyes so that they can laid them on your friends my light so I let my hair cover my eyes.

I hear the intake of breath as they see me, also the overprotective growls of the darkness as a come to a stop. There is a few quick whispers of why I have return and why my light is not with me. But silent soon descend upon them as my dark soul demands it. I can not speak. I can not tell them. His light speaks to me but I just can't speak back. All the years that he try to make me quiet and all it took was some one to break my darken ice cold heart. His lights words become angry at the lack of response. I can hear them as they start to walk away like all that have gone before them if with their own choosing or not. Only two pair's of feet stay. I can see them watching me as they try to invade my dark soul with there own.

I hear the pharaoh make some insult to me, I reply. The same reply to the insult I always said but it no longer hold the impact it once had. My voice sounds hollow and cold. He just seem to not notice but I know he has, from the silent gesture he made to his lover

I hear his footstep as he walk up to me. I can see his feet as he stands in front of me. Cannot bring my self to look in his eyes or to lift my head to even lay my eye upon his face. He does this for me as he brings my head up with his gentle hand. He hasn't changed. still as beautiful as ever. I left him behind. For a few moments it's just me and him alone in the being when we first met. A silent conversation that only we hear passed between us in remembrance of that.

The sharp in take of breath tells me the other are behind him looking at me, their faces change from angry, hate to worry, and fear of the unknown. Even the pharaoh looks concerned. 'When was the last time you eat old friend?' I shrug my shoulder, as I truly cannot remember. 'Then we must get you some food' He turns and starts to pull me but my body does not move. I must complete my task for my light before I even think of my self. He turns to me with a questioning look. I give him a weak smile as I tell him that his light and he must come with me to see my own light. I hear them all asking why but I cannot bring myself to say it aloud, how can I to say such a thing? It just means it will happen and I accept it I am not ready to let go yet. I can only shake my head. As his hand caresses my cheek, I know I lean in to it as I hear a slight growl from the pharaoh. I know there nothing sexual there that die years ago it was a comfort returned. He knows as the tear slowly fall down my face. I see him smile and a nod. I am glad we have yet to lose that unspoken connection between us.

The journey back to you is a quick as I can manage they had so many questions to ask about where they were going, where you were, my soul answer so few. The nurse in the hospital they greet me the same way they always did when I return from a search to find the cure. With pity and empty gestures, they cannot help us any more. You have accepted your fate as I follow blindly now I cannot fight your battle for you my light you won't let me.

They all came with him and the light. I can feel there fear as they let there minds relinquish to the idea that my unhealthy appearance has an unfortunate link to the health of my light. The scenery of this walk to your bedside has more solemn each time I return. I look at the plants and flowers that should brighten these clinical places but they just remind me of your room and the wonder ness amount of colour your mind craves. I call to you in your soul room that I've return to your body and to wake up for you're…. I cannot speak it my soul will not allow me to. Your room sound as hollow as I knock I cannot bare this as I return to the sanctity of my own room.

We have got to the corridor your room is on, my foot steps become heavy knowing this is it. I feel him wrap his arm around my waist to stop me falling as we get to your door. I just point and say nothing as I start towards the large window next to the room to look out on to the garden below. I hear them ask why I do not go in but my tears seem enough to answer there questions. I hear the door open and the shock escape from there lips. He remains out side the door watching me as does the pharaoh.

I hear them start talking to you, light, and the soft reply of your voice. It seems to go on for hours. The door open to your room open and they all came out except the other two lights… you were so close and I then came back for you to ruin every thing... hi hear them both speaking to you in a whimper as the tears started to flow. The pharaoh behaviour was growing restless knowing that I would not allow him to comfort his light by violating your statuary from darkness nor would he knowing that was my wishes. Until respects, them after all that I have done to him. My arms reach for my knees to hold as my mind tries to hold on to my light just that bit longer, I look weak as I feel as the tears start falling, and I retreat within my mind

I cannot help but curl up in a ball where you first found me hidden in here. On the floor were the drawings of colour that you have imprinted on to my soul for eternity. All the times you have made me laugh are replaying before me as I let the tears I have truly fall. You are getting away from me. I hear the soft knock before you enter my soul room for the one last comfort. I cannot cope with this pain. How can I comfort you I cannot hold my self together. Your arms surround me in a loving embrace but it weak and I and tell your strength is failings you.

"Go to them light they need you and you need them"

"You need me more my darkness, my soul my conscience'

I wrap my arms around him as his fold his present to fit mine. Prefect I hear your breath getting sallower, slower your strength leaving. My arm tighten around you trying to hold on for a few more seconds

"Goodbye my darkness, my soul, my consciences remember you completed me and bough me away from a world of pain"

Your soul fell limp in my arms

I could hear screaming as I moved away from the window desperately trying to get to your body maybe I could stop you from going. I felt his arms wrap around me and whispers in my ears trying to calm me but there not my lights words, you were gone. I pulled away as much as I could and struggles all I could screaming for you trying anything to get back to you.. New it was useless when the pharaoh himself wrap his arms around me to help his lover to calm me down.

"He's gone… he's gone"

They both say softly repeated. New he was gone I just want him back. My body started to stop reaching to my minds plea to get to him. Moreover, with there bodies I fell to the floor. i just wanted you I wanted my light my comfort but there was my an old lover, I need the comfort from him as I sobbed on to his shoulders with the pharaohs arms wrap around the both of us. I could hear thee lights crying for you. I could not scream for you any more.

"Please come back to me my light, my soul, my consciences you completed me when my world was full of pain. Please ryou you complete me"


End file.
